<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Treats by XxWanderlustxX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503967">Sweet Treats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWanderlustxX/pseuds/XxWanderlustxX'>XxWanderlustxX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Candy Canes, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWanderlustxX/pseuds/XxWanderlustxX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony likes candy, steve likes tony with candy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Treats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts">HogwartsToAlexandria</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria">HogwartsToAlexandria</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019">stony_stocking_2019</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>1) Marie Ships it All</p>
<p>2) Short prompts:<br/>- Steve is <i>uncomfortable</i> when Tony eats candy canes.<br/>- Breakfast for dinner<br/>- Sextoys under the tree</p>
<p>3) At least one, and no more than three, long prompts:<br/>- Divorcees Steve and Tony fall for each other again years after the fact, when the kids are out of the house and they don't know what to do with themselves without the other. Maybe they've tried dating other people in the meantime and it was ridiculous/disastrous and they weren't able to commit to them because the truth is, it was always about Tony/Steve. H/C!<br/>-They've tried to have a baby so many times, and failed in just as many occasions, so when Steve/Tony finds out he's pregnant he's hesitant to tell Steve/Tony out of fear of letting his hopes rise again for nothing.<br/>- The first time Steve and Tony decorate their own Christmas tree is filled with bickering and frankly, a big old mess as they're both as hopeless at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4)DO NOT WANTS - Non-con, torture (but the aftermath is interesting), character or ship bashing against ANY characters/ships, excessive jealousy/possessiveness, abuse of any sort (but past/recovery is a road I'm totally interested in if you are), extreme angst (MCD, or gut-wrenching situations that leads to an unhappy ending). Kinks to steer clear of: scat, gore, vore, macro-micro, weapon/knife/blood play (unless you're writing about vampires then that's cool ^^).</p>
<p>5)Treats:<br/>I love all art and anything you can do with pics is fun! If you wanna send me your fave thirst picture on discord I'm here for it, if you have a "This Tony with This Steve" headcanon to share come on in, I am <i>listening</i>.<br/>I thought about another thing, I love recs so if you have a favorite fic that just gives you all the feels/is super hot/you go back too all the time and it isn't longer that ~30-40k (no time haha) then send it over!<br/>You could also read any of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&amp;work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&amp;include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=7265&amp;work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bquery%5D=&amp;work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&amp;commit=Sort+and+Filter&amp;user_id=HogwartsToAlexandria">my Stony fics</a> and leave me a little comment to tell me what you liked about it! Really anything sweet will make me smile, and that's the whole point right? 😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>